A Hybrids home
by Blackness
Summary: Sebastian is a hybrid. His been returned to the shelter many times. Blaine who is completely human who is looking for company after his divorce. Could these two mis-matched creatures help each other? Rated M just because of a medical scene were they do an graphic physical for Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian is a cat hybrid. No one wants him. Blaine finds him at a shelter and offers to take home.

Sebastian sat in his room , well room was a generous word as that offered privacy. He sat in a 10ft by 8ft clear cube with air holes. He was in his normal attire, naked except for his underwear. The only possession he was allowed to wear. This was his 3rd time back at the shelter. Sebastian had started to loose hope with the amount of time he had been back. Hybrids were returned when they didn't blend well with the family or didn't perform to their needs. Sebastian had generally been used for entertainment which often involved 'servicing' men. With as much as Sebastian enjoyed it, the staff were always surprised when he was returned. The first was because he had picked up a virus from one of the men (Thankfully treatable and curable) the second time was because he was too well 'used' and not tight enough. The third one was because he had tried to rise above his station. Now these may not seem like good reasons but at this time they were perfectly reasons to return hybrids. Hybrids were the 'freaks' of society, the had no rights as they weren't considered human and they weren't considered animals. Even animals were treated better than hybrids. A person could own and do whatever they wanted to it, once ownership had been claimed. Many had been killed from ill neglect and abuse. Sebastian waited patiently

"Now Sebastian, this really isn't good enough. Your third return and every time you look worse. I should just finish you rather than waste money or food for you, You have 3 days to find a new owner and if you are returned by that owner I will have no choice but to remove you from these facilities" the owner said

This made Sebastian shiver, though not from the cold. But people still had a fascination with how Hybrids were created. He would be sent to labs to be prodded, poked and ultimately killed they had taken everything from him. He sat up straight, though was very much aware of his state. His hair was a mess, his bones were showing through his skins, he had great bags under his eyes from loss of sleep and his hair was greasy and grubby. They got a cold wash with a bar of soap and a hose pipe once a week, though now that wouldn't be till after the 3 days. Sebastian tried his best and when people came to look at him, he tried to show them smile or a saunter to show his experience but they would read his profile or look at him and just think he was used.

It was coming up to his third day, Sebastian had a plastic window and decided to observe the sunset one more time, then be up to see the final sunrise. It was on that last day that he just sat in the corner blanket draped over his shoulders. It was then he noticed the door open and a man walk in.

"Yes my fiancée has just left me, and the house is so empty. I was looking for someone to have around, you know for company"

"Yes and what are looking for?" The owner asked  
"Male preferably, possibly a dog or cat hybrid, other than than I am open"  
"Ok well here's the males, feel free to read the bio and let me know if any take your fancy The ones this end are the newest, the ones at the end are the ones who have been here a long time or been returned. I would stick with the top ones, much better trained for your services." The salesman said

Sebastian watched the man walk down the aisle and look at the various information about each one. Sebastian saw him stop at one who had blonde hair and blue eyes, but after reading the information seemed disinterested. He continued to the more 'used' or 'older' section to look around and his eyes settled on Sebastian, he moved over to read the information

"Wow, you've been here a few times...Sebastian. Can you come up to the window so I can have a closer look"

Sebastian startled but raised himself to his feet and walked closer

"Wow your taller than me but most people are" He said with a chuckle "Your so skinny but you had muscles once I can see. Green eyes, cats eyes I think they are appropriately called...your hair well in this picture it looks like dark blonde but look a bit brown to me, you look nothing like him. You have freckles in this picture too. Can I hear your voice please? Are you able to sing?"  
Sebastian opened his mouth "What would you like me to say" He asked his voice a bit croaky from lack of use

"And you sound nothing him. Perfect. I just need to grab someone"

Blaine left and returned with the salesman a few minutes later "Are you sure you want this one? His been well used as you can see, we have newer ones"  
"No he is what I am looking for" Blaine said

"Our recent company policy is to do a physical before he leaves so you know what we are selling to you especially has been returned a few times. Smyth someone will come and get you"

The man left with Blaine and Sebastian heard the gate open, felt the half collar, half choke chain around him and led to the exam room. Blaine and the man waited there. Sebastian was led to scales first, his weight was noted. Then he was told to remove his underwear which he did and the doctor then proceeded to turn him round. They showed Blaine his anus opening and explained it was now very lose from over use. They then turned around and gave him a tablet. In less than 5 minutes he only had a half erection. Apparently he was unable to have a full one anymore. They proceeded to show Blaine all his faults. Sebastian watched Blaine's expressions and saw him look at him with a look of horror. 'Oh great someone else who thought he was horrible' Blaine's eyes met his and Sebastian saw a look he didn't recognise.

"Do you still want him? We give him an internal clean before he leave, company policy"

"Does he really need that?" Blaine asked

"Well you want him nice and clean right?" The man asked  
"Well you could have offered him a bath, I am not worried about anything internally. Can I just sign the papers, pay and get going"

"Of course Mr Anderson. Let me get them. Right do you have a lead and collar?" The saleman asked

"Yes" Blaine said pulling them out of his bag

Sebastian noted with some interest that it was a black, leather collar and Blaine placed it around Sebastian's neck. He then got out the lead and attached it to the collar.

"The underwear belongs to the company so he'll have to leave naked"  
"That's fine." Blaine said and signed the paper work, handing over the money and ID and got the papers back.

"Congratulations Mr. Anderson" He said

Blaine thanked the man before leading Sebastian out of the shelter. It was only a short walk to him car

"I have some joggers in the back, let me get them for you. They'll be a bit short but it's something right? I also have a T-shirt. It's an old one my brother left. His taller than me, so it should fit you better. Put them on then it in car"  
Sebastian did as asked surprised by Blaine's request. The material was soft and warm, and very comfortable. Sebastian wasn't going to argue with wearing clothes he made to get in the back

"Get in the front" Blaine said opening the door for him

Once again Sebastian complied in a little bit of awe of his new owner

"When we get back to mine, we'll get you cleaned up, back into those clothes then we'll head to the thrift store and buy some clothes that fit you, and you'll also need something to eat, do you have any allergies?" Blaine asked glancing at Sebastian

"No sir" Sebastian answered

"First rule, in private you call me Blaine" Blaine said with a smile "We'll go over the rest when we have dinner. What do you fancy?"

"I um...can't eat very spicy foods" Sebastian answered quietly

"I don't like spicy food much either, so how about fish? I mean you are part cat and cat's like fish?"  
Blaine chanced a look and saw a distasteful look on Sebastian's face and laughed quietly "OK so no fish. Hmm it doesn't look like you've eaten a lot recently chicken salad maybe? Or Chicken and rice?"

"No cat food?" Sebastian asked

"You are part human, I thought those taste buds might over rule you canine ones..." Blaine queried

"Chicken sounds fine...Blaine" Sebastian answered

"OK so lets get you home."  
They drove home, and Sebastian took a moment to look at his new home. It was small and cosy.

"Welcome to my humble abode, I am still in the process of decorating, it does only have one bedroom and a small closet sized office but you can sleep there if your uncomfortable in my room or the lounge area. I'll show you the bathroom"

Blaine showed him the bathroom and shower, showed him all the toiletries and was about to leave when a quiet voice asked

"I need my hair washed, can you um..my arms hurt" he said

"Of course" Blaine said

Sebastian stripped out of his clothes. Blaine had already seen all of him. A little bit more didn't matter.

"OK how about you sit in the tub, we'll run for you in the mean time and I will shower your hair"

Sebastian sat down in the bath and Blaine began washing his hair with the shower head, before shampooing it noticing a few bumps below the surface, one a little bigger than the others like he'd been hit on the head with something

"Sebastian, do these hurt" Blaine asked his hand gently running over them

"Not if you don't touch them." Sebastian quietly answered

Blaine continued to be gentle as he finished washing Sebastian's hair and around his ears

"I am just going to prepare dinner. Come down when your ready" Blaine said as he dried his hands before quietly closing the door.

As Blaine prepared dinner he took a moment to think about what he had seen today and it had horrified what people were willing to do to the Hybrid. Sebastian looked like he had been so confident at one time and now he was just a shell of whatever his former character had been. Blaine was determined to get that character back, but knew he would have to do it slowly. It was obvious Sebastian had been taught to think of himself as sex buddy (well that was what Blaine decided from reading the file and the physical) he needed to be careful that he didn't follow the same path. Sebastian came down the stairs half an hour later looking cleaner and better. Blaine took a moment to admire the long, graceful limbs.

"Oh I forgot, do you um...need a hole for your tail in the bottoms?" Blaine asked having momentarily forgot Sebastian had a tail.

"I try to keep it tucked out of sight" Sebastian answered

"Doesn't that hurt?" Blaine asked

"It stops people starring" Sebastian answered

"OK well if you do change your mind, we can sort that out." Blaine said

Sebastian quietly sat while Blaine cooked. When food was ready he looked a little confused

"I always eat in front of the TV when on my own, if that's OK with you?"  
"Yes Blaine" Sebastian answered

Blaine served the food. Sebastian made to sit on the floor at Blaine's feet

"You don't have to sit on the floor but if you want to, there's a floor cushion over there" Blaine said pointing at the black cushion. Sebastian took a moment before gingerly getting the cushion and sitting on the floor at Blaine's feet.

"Are you sure your comfortable down there" Blaine asked

"I am OK thank you" Sebastian answered picking at his food

"So Sebastian...what do you enjoy doing?"  
"Um...nothing much...I don't really have the time..." He answered quietly

"Do you like to read?"  
"You think I can read?"  
"You seem relatively smart and I thought that Hybrids were able to do a lot of things humans could do"  
"It wasn't considered important...I was taught...to please people...that was it"  
"Please people? Oh I see. Well how about you watch some TV with me? Or a movie? Before bed"  
"Then sex uh … Blaine"  
"No Sebastian. No sex. I just got out of a bad relationship. I have no interest in sex. I brought you because I am lonely. I don't like being on my own. I like having someone to talk to, help out around the house, cuddle maybe. So rules? Blaine in the house, on our own or with certain friends. I will tell you before hand. Sir when we are out. Do not make eyes contact with a 'human', you must be on a lead in public. When I am not around I want you to stay in the house. You are not allowed to go anywhere on your own. I know these are a lot of rules and it sounds means but in the current climate it's not safe out there. We will go out, for walks or to the shops or other places together. Is that understood?" Blaine asked

"Yes sir."  
"I would also like it if you could help out during the day when I am at work, not right now mind you, when you are feeling better. Not to do anything strenuous maybe just wash up the odd thing, hang up a wash load. Can you cook?"  
"A little sir,"  
"Maybe an evening meal if I am going to be late. Will that be OK?"  
"Yes Blaine"

"In return you will always have somewhere comfortable to sleep, my bed, the office or lounge with plenty of blankets. I will sort you out some clothes too. You can eat when you want and whatever you want, the same with drinking. One other thing I would ask never open the door if I am not here. My friends all know not to turn up when I am not around. I will lock the door when I leave but in case if emergency, a spare key is in my bedside drawer. Is his acceptable?" Blaine asked

"Very, thank you"

"That's good" Blaine sat quietly and Sebastian basked in the glow. He didn't know anything about this life style and some of the things sounded to good to be true. He would have to wait and see if Blaine followed through his wishes. Even if this only lasted for the night, Sebastian was thankful that he was alive, in a nice warm house for the night. He didn't want to get his hope but he really hoped one day he could call this place a home.

I don't know if I will continue this further, I am just testing the water.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Sebastian lay on a blanket resting on the sofa after Blaine had gone to bed. He'd started to fall asleep on the floor and Blaine had encouraged him to sleep on the sofa. Sebastian was apprehensive at first, wondering if it was a trick but he saw no sign of trickery or malice in Blaine's eyes.

Chapter 2

He awoke with a start the next morning when he heard crashing coming from somewhere. He was a little disorientated to find himself on a comfy sofa, and momentarily forgot where he was till an apology came from the kitchen

"Sorry! I didn't put the pan away right last time" Blaine's voice called from the kitchen

Sebastian stretched, remembering he was safe for the time being. Blaine had done nothing to him in the night.

"Come and eat if your hungry" Blaine called again

Another thing that surprised Sebastian was Blaine giving Sebastian the choice. He'd never had the choice before but been told what to do but the food smelled so good Sebastian didn't think he could turn it down

"So I am off today, I was wondering if you wanted to go and buy some clothes and some entertainment maybe?"  
"OK Blaine"  
"You can ask me anything you want Sebastian, I know I gave yo lots of instructions last night and I am sure you have questions?"  
"I...um...I don't really..I'm sorry"  
"I hope as things progress you will be happy to ask me questions. You seem like an interesting person to listen to. Let's finish breakfast...now what kind of clothes do you like?"  
Sebastian thought hard, thinking at all the different things he'd seen people dressed up in "I think I like jeans...and t-shirts..."  
"Do you have any colours in mind?"  
"I...I was once told...I look good in green" Sebastian replied carefully

"that doesn't surprise me, your eyes are a beautiful shade" Blaine said

Sebastian looked down at his plate suddenly shy. Blaine didn't comment on it but noted it away for later

"Anything else...what about shirts or trousers?"  
"Only humans wear those" Sebastian answered

"Is that what you've been taught? No that's not true. Some humans want you to think that, see humans see a suit as giving someone power, which is one reason I believe humans don't like hybrids dressing like that because it gives them a sense of power and humans don't want hybrids to have power"

Sebastian didn't comment but Blaine smiled

"Maybe a black smart pair of trousers and a few shirts for special occasions"

"As for entertainment...do you like to draw? Paint?..."  
"I um used to draw on bits of scrap paper...I mostly did housework"  
"OK well maybe we can get you some sketch books and stuff, maybe some adult colouring books? I saw you looking at mine last night. They are very relaxing. Maybe I will see if I can find anything to help you learn to read..."  
"You want me to read Blaine?"  
"It will be something else to do, books are a great way of exploring. Do you know anything like do you know the alphabet and what sounds letters make?"  
"I remember the alphabet … my mum taught me before she passed on...and I know numbers...I am afraid that's all"  
"Well its a start. So I left some clothes for you on the bed, you can shower if you like, then we can go"

Sebastian left the table to get changed while Blaine tidied noting Sebastian had only eaten a small portion of food. He started to wonder if he should get some nutritional drinks for him as he wasn't eating a lot. Sebastian appeared dressed. Blaine got one of his spare coats. He knew it might be too short, so decided to add a coat to his list. He then got the collar and lead out

"I as wondering if you might prefer a leather bracelet that we can attach a fine lead to, this just feels wrong. I will have a look while we are out." Blaine said placing the collar and lead on, after insisting Sebastian not wear it in the house or in bed. He led the way to the car and the drove off. They were passing a few stores until they cam to Walmart.

"I am afraid Walmart doesn't allow hybrids yet, so are you OK to wait in the car? I will be quick. Keep the door locked and you'll be safe. I need to get you some fresh underwear and socks" he noted that his underwear was little tight on Sebastian when he was walking so opted to get the next size up and some socks.

"OK Blaine" Sebastian said quietly

Blaine got out the car and locked it, leaving a spare key with Bas in case anything should happen. He quickly moved around Walmart grabbing what he needed, afraid to leave him for long but saw an a sketch book with some art pencils, along with an adult colouring book. He went to the checkout to pay but at the last second opted to go to the watch section. He found a small, leather wrist band so picked it up before heading to the pet aisle to get a smaller lead. He found a puppy training one, made of soft material and was quite fine. He picked it out in black and took the items to be paid for. When he returned to the car Sebastian was sitting with his eye cast down and jumped when Blaine unlocked the door

"You OK? Don't worry about the thrift shop. Anyone can go in, my friends runs it" Blaine said with a smile "I got a gift for you"

He produced the bracelet with the fine lead, he placed the bracelet on Sebastian's wrist slotting the catch into place, before attaching the fine lead to it. He took a moment to look at Sebastian who just seemed shocked.

"Right you have to keep the collar on, I need to get an ID tag done as well but with this, well it may look a little less obvious. Did you want me to get you a hat to hide your ears?"  
"Um...hats hurt...they hurt my ears...so does a sweatband"  
"Oh OK, here let me take the lead off you." Blaine removed the big lead

"So let's go" He said and drove

They drove to the shift store, Sebastian still looking in awe at the bracelet on his wrist. No one had ever done anything like that. He knew the law having heard from his other masters that you had to keep hybrids attached to you, but it didn't say how. They arrived at the store and exited the car. Blaine held the lead and led him to the store

"Hey Sam, this is Sebastian. Sebastian this my friend Sam"  
"Hey dude, wow so you actually got a hybrid? Awesome. Does he like talk?"  
"Yes Sam" Blaine said patiently

"Why hasn't he said hello to me yet?"  
"Rules." Blaine answered

"Stupid rules. So what can I do for you?"  
"I'm just here to buy him some clothes...so lets get started..."  
Blaine smiled as Sam turned to help a customer

Blaine rummaged through the clothes and found some shirts, a forest green polo shirt, some jeans, trousers and a coat before returning to the counter

"Yeah I am on my own. You know the code" Sam answered with a smile

Blaine smiled his thanks and led Sebastian around to the locked door before opening it.

"Right you might want to try these on" He said while unattached the lead so he could use his hands. Sebastian found a pair of jeans that fit him, a pair of sports trousers, a polo shirt, 2 shirts, a t-shirt and a warm pea coat in a beautiful green that made Sebastian's eyes stand out.

"So that's a good start, I will go shopping tomorrow and get you some pyjamas and shoes because you need good shoes but this is a great start"  
He re-attached the lead and took the stuff to the till

"Yo Man! Someone just brought in these brand new tennis shoes, what size are ya?" Sam asked

"You can answer" Blaine said quietly to Sebastian  
"I was size 10 when I last wore shoes"  
"Awesome. These are a size 10.5 but you can add some thick socks." Sam said

Blaine smiled

"Thank Sam, ring it up, lets see what I owe you" he said

"Altogether that's $60 please" Sam said

"What about the trainers?"  
"There a gift for you new addition" Sam said easily

"Thanks Sam, you don't have to do that" Blaine said handing over the money

"Hey I got you and Kurt a wedding gift, might as well get him a gift to. Sebastian lovely to meet ya. Blaine still on for movie night next week?"

"You bet. See you then" Blaine answered

"You OK Sebastian, you've been very quiet"

"I um no one has ever brought me anything before , Thank you Blaine" Sebastian said and chanced a look at Blaine's eyes on impulse

"That's OK. Oh Sebastian give it a while maybe some day the laws will change. You don't deserve to be treated as anything less than human. I am sorry you've been made to doubt that." Blaine said running his thumb gently over Sebastian's wrist "but until then I'll keep you safe"

Sebastian sat quietly on the way home thinking about everything and hated himself for thinking it but wondering when this would all stop. Blaine was so kind to him, kinder than anyone had ever been even his family. Blaine brought him lovely things. Surely he would want something in return? He didn't mind the idea, Blaine seemed gentle and kind, and he didn't think that would change but why would someone be so kind to a hybrid? He wished he knew more about Blaine's former partner. What he didn't realise is that he would get to meet him very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N My opinion of Kurt changes rapidly. Sometimes I love the Klaine relationship but writing wise it's defiantly Seblaine these days. Kurt isn't a very nice person in this story, though he only appears briefly in one more chapter, so if you take offense to anyone disliking Kurt's character I wouldn't read this chapter. I don't want to receive any hate. This is a piece of fiction and I have chosen to make Kurt more egocentric and unpleasant.

Sebastian and Blaine arrived home. Blaine hung all Sebastian's clothes in his wardrobe with instructions that Sebastian could help himself when he wanted to. He also took the lead and collar off, but Sebastian asked for the bracelet to be left on. Blaine smiled at that, happy Sebastian seemed to like his gift. Blaine started to make lunch for them, while Sebastian looked in awe at the colouring book, sketch book and pencils. At Blaine's gentle prompting Sebastian started to draw. Blaine glanced over his shoulder and smile at the doodles.

"Do you like to sing?" Blaine asked

"I can sing...but I don't...at least I don't think I am any good. I like to dance too but I'm not very good."

"Oh I am sure you are fine." Blaine said just as he prepared lunch and served it onto a plate

They ate in a comfortable silence. Just as they were finishing Blaine heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it

"Kurt...what are you doing here?" He asked

"I came to talk, but I can see you have company. This is an important discussion. I don't need your latest fuck toy to listen to this"

"How are you Blaine? I'm fine thanks. How are you Kurt...lets skip pleasantries. And I am not seeing anyone" Blaine answered with a sigh

"So why the extra jacket and shoes by the door?" Kurt asked

"They belong to my new friend, we were having a relaxing time until now. What do you want?"

"Can we talk, like alone."

"We'll go to the lounge" Blaine said

"I don't want whoever is here to hear this Blaine"

"He won't. His in the kitchen."

"Fine, look you know this whole thing...well the press are having a field day. They have somehow found out that I was the one who cheated...now I need to know did you violate any order"

"No Kurt I haven't. I haven't told anyone about what happened. I am not stupid enough to get sued. All I have said to people is that we were unhappy and things just fell apart. I kept my word I wouldn't slag you off behind your back or to the paper"

"So who has, all my friends are denying it..."

"Well it's not me, is that it?" Blaine asked

"No...look I am sorry how thing ended..."

"What about the guy you slept with..."

"David? He'd never do that to me!"

"Well then I don't know what to say to you"

"Look is there anyway, you can, I don't know make some kind of pubic statement..."

"Kurt I am out of the limelight, I have been for years. Why would I want to go back to that life. This is what I like, I get to write music for shows..."

"But your a performer Blaine! ...you get nothing for it. No recognition. You don't even get to sing the songs you write or perform!"

"It's the best option for now. In the future if I want to go back to that life, I might but right now...I am still getting myself on my feet after having the rug pulled from under the by someone I used to love and trust, who betrayed my trust and hurt me in one of the worse ways imaginable"

"Fine! God you'd think you'd have moved on...I need to use your rest room"

"Go then." Blaine said glad to be given space.

It was just at the that moment that Sebastian came out of the rest room and almost bumped into Kurt

"Oh excuse me..." Kurt said having not noticed Sebastian's ears at this point. Sebastian kept his eyes down and walked past Kurt into the living room. Kurt came out a few minutes later

"Hang on, you have cat ears! Your a hybrid! Blaine I didn't know you were that desperate!" Kurt said going into the lounge to find Sebastian sitting on a cushion at Blaine's feet eye cast downwards

"I wanted some company, you know I hate living alone. This was a perfect solution and I don't use him for anything other than company"

"But his an animal! Its horrible. I mean look at the fur he could leave on the clothes..."

"You don't live with me, we are no longer together, you have no control over me anymore so please don't come here and insult Sebastian"

"Oh it has a name! Blaine I can't believe you have stooped so low as to having one of these. Do you know what people will say when they see him? What about when your famous again, people keep them for sport and sex, how will that look? Or people shame them."

"I don't care what people think. I like the company." Blaine said defiantly

"Please! I bet he can't read or write and he obviously doesn't talk much" Kurt said in an annoyed tone

"It doesn't matter Kurt" Blaine argued

"Look maybe you can forgive me, I promise I won't hurt you and we can get back together, it will look good for me, I mean us, then you can take it back to the shelter or whatever..."

"No Kurt. We are never getting back together. You broke my heart for the last tried to destroy me. I can't keep mending it. Please leave" Blaine was starting to feel uncomfortable with this direction of thought.

"Look..." Kurt said walking towards Blaine.

Sebastian didn't know what happened, Kurt was advancing towards Blaine and Sebastian noted Blaine pulling away, he acted on impulse and swiped at Kurt with his nails, not enough to injure him but enough to warn him with a hissing sound

"That filthy animal tried to hurt me!" Kurt exclaimed

"He never touched you, he was warning you to stay away. You were frightening him" Blaine said in response just as angry

"Leave Kurt!" Blaine said with more force and he stepped in front of Sebastian before Kurt could try and hit him, he knew Kurt's temper and had received a slap on more than one occasion. Kurt saw he was outnumbered and getting nowhere

"Fine stay with the flea bag. This isn't over Blaine."

"You do anything, anything at all and I will let your friends knows how truly evil you are, when I signed the contract, I was only forbidden to talk about the cheating, nothing was mentioned about physical abuse was it? Or the emotional abuse? What if someone let it slip..."

"You wouldn't dare!" Kurt answered angrily

"I will do anything to protect what I care about. Now leave!" Blaine said finding that final courage to stand up to Kurt

"Whatever! You 2 deserve each other" Kurt said knowing he was defeated for the moment, he knew Blaine was serious and if anything that had happened during their relationship was leaked to the press then Kurt may as well kiss his career and jobs 'Goodbye' and while he never considered himself to have physically and emotionally abused Blaine, he knew the press would see different. In that moment Kurt decided to stay away from the Blaine and his hybrid, he find someone to help him get back on top. It was how he had always worked. Maybe Rachel Berry could help...


End file.
